The Adventures of Endril and Hlav
by G to the S
Summary: Endril and Hlav have recetly arrived in the Imperial City on Undisclosed buisness, They are a diffrent kind of hero. I do not own Oblivon or the Elder Scrolls, but I do own Endril and Hlav!
1. Chapter 1

Endril and Hlav are in The Imperial City, on Undisclosed buisness...

The Dunmer was annoyed. _What a bother. The idiot Nord is late again._

"Gree….tings." Hlav was drunk, again.

"Oh Hlav, so nice to see you finally arrive. Wait; don't tell me, you were out drinking, again.?

"I don't have to…hiccup….explain myself….hiccup….to you, Endril." Hlav sputtered.

_Of course you don't you imbecile._ "You knew we had to work tonight and you STIL get drunk. (sigh) Well, what can you expect from a…."

"Nord?" Hlav finished.

"Good you're catching on. Here, take this potion I bought on special order from the Carafe. Claudette sure knows her stuff"

Hlav stumbled down the steps from the Merchants Inn. Endril, being the kind, gentle Dunmer he was, politely stuck his foot out, just enough. Hlav landed on his face, he slowly looked up and saw the boots of an Imperial Legion Commander.

Audens Avidius' interest perked when he saw the two. Now with one on his face, obviously intoxicated, a plan deviously formed. _I am a little short of coin ever since I lost that bet with Methredhel. How was I supposed to know that she could actually jump clear over TWO tables!? Ah what was in the past is done and now I'm __**sure**__ that I can get some of it back anyway._

"Well, if it isn't a new pair of night owls here in our good city!" Audens declared.

Endril looked up from his laughing to Avidius. "Good evening sir, my friend here is just a little tipsy and I will be taking him in to get a room."

"No I don't think you will. Well, that is unless you can make me forget that your friend here is drunk and disorderly." Audens glanced at Hlav.

"Well I only fell over…hiccup!" Hlav slurred.

"But didn't I see you start swearing and yelling in the street? I think I did." Avidius knew he had this won.

'What do you want you Imperial Pig!?" Endril snarled.

"Whoa! Watch your tongue! Do you want to end up in Prison? I can lock you away for a long time, dark-skin."

With that insult, Endril flew into a rage. He was quite easily upset. He threw up a quick invisibility spell and dove off the steps. Audens, realizing that he was at a disadvantage, quickly called for help.

_Wasss...going on? _Hlav thought. _Wheress…Endrillllll?_

Audens rushed passed Hlav who was still on the ground. Hlav was trying to stand but was pushed down and landed hard on his side.

_Owwww! Wha…what did I land on?_

He reached around himself and felt a bottle.

_Ohhh. The potion…_

The top popped open and after Hlav's night of drinking, was downed in an instant.

Hlav, now sober quickly took in the realization of what was going on around him.

Hlav unbuckled _Lola_ from his back. Lola was a heavy dwarven battle axe that he purchased from a traveling Orc merchant. The Orc sold it to him for half of what it was worth. When Hlav asked why, the merchant only smiled and pulled his cart through the Market District in the Imperial city.

"Die cur!" an Imperial Watchmen took a swing of his longsword.

Hlav brought _Lola_ to bear with a swift block and an uppercut to the Watchmen's cuirass. The heavy axe head ripped through the metal like knife through Scrib Jelly. The Watchmen howled in pain, trying to hold his intestines in his abdomen.

_What have I done?_ Hlav stared in horror as Endril tore by him grabbing at him as he went.

"Come on you buffoon! Do you want to spend the rest of your life in Prison?"

Hlav woke up from his stupor in time to duck from an Imperial archer' arrow as Hlav's armor, simple fur, would not defeat.

Endril was garbed in a cloak. He relies on his Illusion magic and his stealth to take his targets.

_Stupid me! Who takes a Legion Commander backed by Watchmen, on? Well me of course! Ugh, now I have to deal with Hlav's screw-up to make my day even better! He was quite quick on the on the counter though._

Endril checked behind him to make sure Hlav was following. Hlav had a look of dread on his face.

_I guess Hlav was not ready to kill. Bah, all of us have first kill jitters. I will talk to him later._

Endril spied a sewage opening in the alleyway between Seridur's and Gilen's home. He popped it open, waving for Hlav to join him and dove in.


	2. Chapter 2

_What have I gotten myself into now? _Endril thought as he sidestepped a crude arrow from the Goblin Skirmisher._ First, I stupidly get myself and Hlav into a fight with a watch CAPTIAN and I happened to choose a sewer hole with a colony of Goblins underneath it! Perfect!_ Endril threw up a blinding starlight spell and stunned the goblins nearest him. He drew his ebony shortsword and plunged it into the Skirmisher. The horrified Goblin collapsed into its fellows.

"Hlav, I could use some help here!" Endril shouted taking a cut on the shin from a rusty dagger.

"Huh? Oh yea of course." Hlav, still aghast at what he did, took a lazy swing at the nearest goblin. The goblin was no novice to fighting and easily parried with a rapier and counter-thrust an attack aimed a Hlav's groin. Before Hlav knew what he was doing, _Lola_ sped down and intercepted the thrust. Both the goblin and Hlav were bewildered and again before Hlav could react the Dwemer crafted axe decapitated the goblin.

"_Hlav... Hlav..."_

_Wha...Who is that?_

_"Lola. I have waited eons for you"_

_Why me? I am a simple Nord from a small town in Skyrim._

_"I can see into your soul. You are the wielder I have chosen! Now Nord, show me what you can do!_

Hlav, with a scream of primal rage leaped from goblin to goblin hacking and slashing. Soon, there were no goblins left standing...

--

"Captain! Captain! Ignatius is dead..." a distraught Watch officer reported. "He..was my best friend!"

"Yeah yeah sure. Now go find out what tunnel those cowards hid in."

"Sir? Shouldn't we report this to HQ? And then Ignatius will get a proper burial."

"You follow my orders and I said look for the Dark-Skin and the crazed Nord!!" Avidius was already peeved at losing the source of some cash, now he was questioned by a subordinate. He wasn't liking were this was going.

_This is turning out worse than I thought. A simple bribe gone awry. If Adamus finds out that I lost a man to this, I will be demoted, or worse imprisoned!_

Avidius looked around at the officers scurrying about, looking here and there. Audens had not intention of going into the sewers himself, so he decided to look for a place to drink.

_Ah! The Merchants Inn. Maybe I can get some info on those adventurers._

_--_

"Hlav. What was that?" Endril inquired, cautiously.

"The axe spoke to me. It said I was the Chosen wielder. It is also a magic axe and gave me a few command words. One for a fire blade, blinding light, and command. Very powerful."

"Well, just remember to be a bit quicker next time, I took a cut to my shin! Just kidding, good work. Now all we have to do is find Werbel's house. I am pretty sure he has a basement sewer entrance so we don't have to leave the sewer."

Hlav gave Endril an confused look.

"Oh. I must have neglected to tell you. Werbel hired us. He is a very wealthy Wood Elf, and commissioned us to "retrieve" something for him."

"What are we "retrieving" and how do you expect to do that with the guard looking for us?"

Hlav asked.

"Oh you know, a family manor that was lost to bandits a few years ago." Endril looked away expecting a sharp retort.

"What!!" Hlav bellowed. "How are we to do that? Take on a Bandit camp sounds real smart to me!" Hlav sarcastically remarked.

"He is providing us with aid,what he will be giving us, I do not know. All I do n

know is that we have to get to his house before the Watch finds us. Come on!"

Hlav followed Endril or what he thought was Endril because Endril as invisible as he was scouting ahead. Hlav followed best he could occasionally finding a dead rat, or a pile of vampire dust.

_Endril is more dangerous then I thought. He must have been_ _a thief or something_. _I should ask him more later._

_Suddenly_ Endril popped out of the shadows near a sewer entrance and triumphantly shouted "We have arrived!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Werbel! Its Endril and Hlav!" The duo pronounced. They made their way up through the basement and into the living area were Werbel was reading.

"By the nine! What are you two doing here! Oh and a better question how did you get in here? No one came in the front door."

"We decided that the sewers were a better alternative then the street. We ran into a bit of trouble with the Watch."

"Well that explains why The Watch were scurrying about looking for a Dunmer illusionist and a raging Nord! Hahaha!Whatcha get yourself into?"

Endril explained what they had done in a calm, distant voice. Almost as if he was bored. Werbel was staring in wide-eyed shock at the pair. He couldn't believe it

_Are these two crazy? Coming to my home if they catch them here they will think I had something to do with the murder. I have to get them out of here!_

" So now that you have explained your...Predicament, why don't we get down to why you are really here." Werbel began to pace.

Endril narrowed his eyes.

"What _are_ we here for Werbel? You informant told me that you wanted us to reclaim a family manor."

"I happen to represent certain interests in the Province of Summerset Isles." Werbel stopped his pacing, stood and faced the duo and continued.

"We are everywhere and nowhere. We know everything and nothing. We are The Pinnacle."

"What does the Pinnacle do?" Hlav inquired.

"We keep tabs on all organizations, Legal and illegal in the Empire. We have informants in the Dark Brotherhood, Camonna Tong, you name it."

"Lemme' guess. You want us to go to the meeting place somewhere in the Summerset Isles but I have one question." Endril paused for Dramatic effect.

"What do we get in compensation?"

"I am prepared to offer you my winter home in Valenwood. It is a Villa that my ancestors cunningly crafted into the trees. It comes complete with servants who have already been paid their yearly wage. Interested?"

Endril and Hlav both stared Slack-jawed. Hlav even had a bit of drool coming out the side of his mouth.

Endril spoke for both of them in his snake-like kind of way.

"The terms. They sound delectable. Although I would like to know where we are going in Summerset Isle and also what is going to happen at this meeting."

Werbel answered them firmly.

"You my friends are going to Firsthold. There you will come across a tavern in the bazaar known as "The White Manticore" Greet the bartender and say thusly. "The Amber Eye has seen". She will then show you to the basement. Repeat what I have said earlier at the far end of the wall. The wall should glow a dark lavender and swing inward. You will then be greeted by the Sanctuary Keeper. Give them this. After you have read it of course. Offer them whatever aid you can give. I am unable to go as the organisation I represent is also having a meeting. It is imperitive that I not miss this meeting, as information I could gather will change the face of the Ruling houses of Morrowind."

"Well, What organisation do you represent?" Hlav innocently asked.

Werbel answered with a slight smile on his lips.

"The Morag Tong."

A sharp rap at the front door grabbed their attention.

"Open this door in the name of the Empire. We are doing a house to house inquiry into the location of a Endril Flallu and a Hlav Frings. You have 3 minutes to comply or we will break the door down!"

"Looks like they caught up with us Endril."

"Yup! Looks like we are gone and we were never here! Hlav, go get the sewer open I'll be right there."

Endril walked over and handed a small box to Werbel.

"Give the officer this and tell him to get it to Avidius, and Quick as he is at least a day behind us!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Captain we received this box from the home of a Mr. Werbel, Bosmer. He claims Endril gave this to him and wanted to get it to you." The officer handed the box to Avidius who promptly grabbed it

"Give that to me and be careful! That Dark-Skin is a bit of a mage. This could be anything." Watch Captain Audens Avidius slowly opened the box. Inside was a piece of string.

"A piece of String?" a watch officer gawked. "Thats all? A lousy piece of string?"

"Idiot! He is mocking me!" Audens in his rage grabbed the string and pulled. As instantaneous as a piece of steel to flint, Avidius and his posy found themselves in the middle of the Badlands of Elsweyr.


End file.
